Since the advent of the Internet and widespread availability of cable television services, communications systems having modems experience increased usage in businesses and residences alike. It is well known, however, that some modems transition between operating states as a result of problems with the modem or the network to which the modem is connected. As such, to mitigate undesired network anomalies, it is desirable to monitor the communications system (particularly, modems connected thereto) and efficiently provide related information to system operators. Conventional communications systems are inefficient and inept at providing such information. For example, most communications systems merely track the state of a modem without providing information that allows for the quick identification of network problems.
Accordingly, the present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional communications systems.